Arrow One-Shot's
by Princess-Rosaline
Summary: Arrow One-shots, mostly xReader's
1. Oliver QueenxReader - Flirting?

You walked through the soon to be Queen Nightclub, looking for Oliver Queen himself. You turn around to the sound of the front door opening behind you. When you turn around you see some guy you haven't seen before being chased by The Arrow.

Knowing the routine you ran behind the unfinished bar. You watched as rich boy Oliver Queen/ City Vigilante, The Arrow attacked Mr. Mystery. In a blink of an eye Oliver was on the ground and Mr. Mystery was on top of him.

Instinct took over causing you to take a bottle of whiskey off the shelf behind you, ran up behind Mr. Mystery, and waked him in the back of the head. He falls on the ground next to Oliver. You extend your arm to help Oliver up.

"(Your name)?"

"Isn't it always."

"That was a $200 bottle!" He yelled pointing at the broken bottle and spilled whisky all over the room.

"Why was it on the shelf then!?"

"It looked cool…"

"Well now it looks cool with blood included."

"That's dark."

"So is going around shooting people with arrows, while wearing way too much leather."

"Rude. Don't you know I'm human too?"

"Still deciding on that one."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say your flirting with me."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say your flirting right back at me."

"Is that you agreeing that your flirting with me."

"I don't, know is it?" You say as you turn around and leave the building.


	2. Felicityx Bullied! Reader - Hacking

FelicityxReader

You walked down the secret stair case, under the old Queen's Consolidated, now bar, building, into the Vigilante Secret Base. You're carrying all your textbooks for school, cradling them like a baby in your two arms. It was lunch, and you left school, not caring if you got in trouble. You kept your head low and made sure your (hair color) hair was loose, and covering your face. You hoped your hair would hide the fresh bruises on your face, in case anyone was still in the secret room, which was highly unlikely.

When you reached the bottom of the metal stairs you were certain no one else was there, so you lifted you head, showing your bruises to the room full of rich people technology. As soon as you lifted your head you saw Felicity facing you in her chair with a worried look on her face.

You jump startled, but soon recover from the scare, quickly trying to re-hide the damage on your face. But it was too late. Felicity had already realized something was wrong.

"(Your name), what's wrong? What happened to your face?"

"Oh nothing. Just a mishap with a dodgeball in gym."

"You don't have gym this semester." You wince at your mistake and look at Felicity with innocent eyes, knowing you had been caught.

She got up from her chair and walked over to where you were standing. She put her hand on your cheek and rubbed your bruises with her thumb. Her hands were soft and she was gentle enough that the pressure of her hand didn't hurt the bruises.

"What happened?" She asked again, but her voice was gentler than before.

"I'm a teenager, Felicity. It was inevitable that I would be bullied someday." You say, trying to avoid the details.

Felicity goes back to her chair, realizing you uncomfortable state.

"What was the person's name?"

"What?"

"Who was the person who did that to you?"

"Sandra Lewman?" You question, worried of what Felicity was going to do next.

Felicity turns in her chair so she faces her fancy electronics, again. She starts typing away. You walk up behind her to find, on one of the computer screen, every one of Sandra's profiles, on every social media site.

"Feel like having some fun?" Felicity asks, a mischievous smile on her face.

She scoots over, so you can pull up a chair next to her. You watch, and laugh, together, as Felicity types in code, getting your revenge on Sandra Lewman.

Hours go by, and you non-meaningly skip the rest of school. You don't care, because now you know, no matter what, you'll always have a friend in Felicity.


	3. Detective Lance x Vigilante - The Chase

Week 6:

The Hood has attacked some big business guy that I honestly don't care about. We were ready for him this time. We have found that he likes to enter through windows, so we have snipers aimed at each one. My partner and I are with the goon with money, ready for anything.

"Detective Lance, the target has entered from the second floor." I hear over coms.

"What do you mean he's gone through the second floor?! We're on the 6th floor!" I reply as my partner takes out his gun.

"I mean that he somehow knew that we would be here, waiting for him. He's a pro." I shake my head and take my gun out as well, turning towards the door.

The Hood kicks the down the door, bow at the ready.

"Sir, put the bow down and put your hands up!" I yell at the hooded man.

"I will not be put to this type of torture." The rich goon says from behind me. I turn around to find with trigger in hand.

"Don't do this." I start to say before he presses the button.

Before I can react The Hood grabs me and pushes me out of the window. Still holding on to me, he lands, hard, on the pavement below. I luckily land on top of him. I lay there for a second looking for the identity of this mysterious man who has saved my life even though I've been hunting him like a wild dog. I quickly stand up when I've been staring at his lips.

"You're welcome." He says as he stands up, obviously sore, and makes his exit.

Week 10:

Some gang mobster is here at the Queen's party shooting guns like they're fireworks on the 4th of July. Everyone else on the squad is trying to get the people out, but I'm looking for him. That's when I spot him. The Arrow, that's what we call him now, shooting all these mobster guys like it's a normal Saturday night. That's when we both realize that there's a fire and we need to get all of these people out of here, and fast.

"How are we supposed to get all of these people out of here in time?" I ask him when he comes up to me.

"I need you to worry about that. I'll distract the mobsters." He replies. I now that he's using some type of voice mask, but his voice still seems calming. I nod and go help get these people out.

After everyone is out I turn round to find The Arrow. I don't see him and turn around to leave when there is an explosion and some strong force pushes me against the wall. When I look I see The Arrow protecting me with his body. Why does it always have to be an explosion?

Week 14:

I had gotten an anonymous call from The Arrow. He needed my help. I had driven and hour and a half to the mall for a reason I didn't even know. Why did I feel that I needed to help this man I don't know, and yet I feel like I know him better than I know myself. I was searching the floor I was on when I heard him behind me.

"Glad you could make it Detective." He says, his voice masking device still in use. I don't what I supposed to suspect when turned around, but I was disappointed to find him wearing a hoodie, making it nearly impossible to see his face.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask, trying not to let the disappointment show.

"Follow me." He says, not explaining anything. I follow him onto the escalator to go down. "To your left. Don't look." He says, motioning to some guy I can barely see through the corner of my eyes going up the escalator.

"What do we do?" I ask, letting him be in charge.

"You know how public symbols of affection are uncomfortable?" He asks, leaving me not to ask and just nod and he turns to face me.

Before I can react he moves in putting his mysterious lips on mine. He puts his hands in my hair, acting like this was normal. I kiss back putting my arms around his neck. We stand there, making out for what seems like forever, until The Arrow separates himself from me and looks to see the other man gone.

"Thanks for your help, Detective." He says as he turns back around and leaves me behind.

"No problem." I whisper back as I stand there, watching him leave, now wondering what this man has done to me.


	4. Deadshot x Reader - Good Doings

You were hanging out in the 'Arrow Cave' as you called it, even though your best friend, the Green Arrow himself, despised the name. Bored out of your mind, you were scrolling through Tumblr when the attack occurred. Being a normal human with no special fighting skills, you hide under the table, hoping the attacker hadn't seen you.

Your hoping failed. The attacker was known as Deadshot, and the barrel of his gun was pointed to your head.

"You're not Mr. Arrow," he states. "So the question is, where is he?"

"In Central City. I'm just base sitting," you reply, shakey.

You knew Deadshot now had two choices. He could either leave you be, which seemed very unlikely. Or, more possible, he could shoot you as a message. With this knowledge you were prepared to die when he removed the barrel from your head. It wasn't even out anymore. And than, as if that wasn't surprising enough, he gives you his hand to help you from your hiding spot. You reluctantly took it, searching his eye for a possible explanation, not able to find one.

The only thing you could think to return his odd kindness was to offer him some coffee. You knew it was stupid and mentally facepalmed, until things got even weirder. He accepted.

The two of you sat in silence, sipping coffee. You stared at him, and you knew even though he wasn't looking at you, he knew that you were staring. You knew you shouldn't ask it, but couldn't help it much longer.

"Why did you spare me?"

He looked up from his coffee for the first time. He seemed surprised that you'd risk to ask him that. After a long pause he answered, "I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do, and for once I actually wanted to do the right thing." He then stood up and said, "I guess I should go."

He was just a few seconds from the door when you surprised the both of you when you spoke up.

"Or you could stay."

Deadshot turned around and stared at you like he was expecting you to continue. Not knowing why you were saying these things, you did just that.

"I mean, if you want. I get kind of lonely here by myself when he's gone. And for some reason, just sitting with you makes that go away."

Afraid that you had said too much, you busy yourself with cleaning the cups at the makeshift kitchen, trying to hide your embarrassed face. Halfway through hand washing the first cup you felt his presence behind you, and his breath on your neck.

When he finally talked it almost made you jump. "Of course I'll stay," he said and placed a kiss on your cheek, quickly, and sat in one of the close-by chairs. "But I'll need some pancakes with those sweet eyes of yours."


	5. Oliver QueenxReader (Fluff) - Coffee

Coffee: your drug of choice. You wake up at 7:30, like every other Saturday morning and went to make some of the substance. Still sleepy, you find you have no more coffee grinds. Freaking out, you call your best friend, and neighbor, Oliver Queen.

When he finally answers the phone he sounds like he's been awake for hours, and you spoke a million words an hour. "Coffee. I need coffee now. And I ran out."

"Wow (nickname)! Do you want me to bring you coffee?"

"Of course I do!" You yell back.

"Well if it's a matter of life or death, I guess I can run some over."

After two excruciating minutes Oliver arrived with the coffee, causing you to jump on top of him out of excitement. Your show of excitement makes Oliver fall over backwards, you on top of him. After a few seconds you realize Oliver's supporting you, his hands on your hips. Your insecurities kick in so you quickly get up and start to make the coffee, busying your shaking hands.

Oliver sat in one of your chairs, starting up the conversation. "So a little birdie told me you have feelings for me."

"I don't know what's weirder: the fact that someone actually thought that, or that you talked to a bird," you joke.

That's when Oliver stood up and got as close to you as possible, you back to him. "Then you won't mind if I do this," he whispers.

Your breath catches in your throat as you finish making the coffee. You gulp before you reply,"no, cause I'm totally shaking at the knees."

You pour the coffee into two mugs, turn around to give one to Oliver, all while sipping from your own mug. He nods you a thanks and sips from his, still being as close to you as possible. Then the imaginary light bulb turned on above your head.

"So do you have a thing for me?" You ask Oliver, using his surprised reaction as a distraction. You scoot past Oliver, put your empty mug in the sink, and grasp your keys.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought we were having a moment."

"Have to get more coffee," you explain and exit your place. You take a deep breath and re-open your door and add, "by the way, we were having a moment." Than you smile and continue on your way to the store.


	6. OliverxFluff Reader Part 2 - Real Moment

When you arrive back at your house Oliver has left, the coffee mugs cleaned, and a note in front of the coffee (hot chocolate) maker saying 'Had a lovely moment with. You better pay me back for that coffee. -Oliver'

"Well I guess I better go repay him," you say to yourself, putting your new coffee (hot chocolate) away.

You're about to leave to go to Oliver's when you realize you're still in your pajamas. You hurry to your room and change into some jeans, a slight cleavage shirt, a jean jacket, and some army boots. Once you feel like you're at the point of looking great without looking like you're trying too hard, you exit your house and make your way to Oliver's.

As soon as you knock on the door, Oliver answers it. "You better be here to continue the moment," he says, letting you in.

"Nah, just here to use your TV," you reply, jumping on his couch.

"Well that's just mean," he says, sitting next to you. "So what are we gonna watch?"

"How am I supposed to know? I was just using that as a cover," you confess.

"So this _is _about the moment!" Oliver smiles.

"Now that would be absurd. This is obviously about a new moment," you comment.

"Well if this is all about new things than I guess I better do this," he whispers right before he leans over and cautiously kisses you.

The kiss felt like it was over too soon, but when it was you whisper back, "Now that's a real moment."


End file.
